Games Ciel x Reader
by Bowtiesareepic
Summary: A dark power tries to take over me, (Y/N), causing me to do something I deeply regret. After running of into the woods I find myself metting a mysterious butler named Sebastian, who takes me to his master's manor, being completely oblivious of what is to come...


I stood up from the cold tile floor with a slight grunt, my spine aching at the change of its usual bent over position I had while cleaning the floors and sweeping. Were you a maid? No, I am actually the daughter of the woman who owns this house hold which is pretty sad if you ask me. I thought there was some law against this, but I guess my mother saw a loop hole or just hasn't been caught yet unfortunately for me. I lifted up the bucket of water that was previously on the floor and held the brush used for scrubbing the floors in my hand, my eyelids feeling heavy as I yawned. "Finally I'm done." I spoke softly with a weak smile. After making my way to the kitchen to put the cleaning supplies back I walked into the kitchen to see my sister eating some chocolate cake while she had on her beautiful pink corset dress, crumbs from the dessert carelessly landing on the expensive outfit. "I-I wouldn't eat while having on the dress." I said with a weak voice, my sister's head snapping over towards me with her golden locks bouncing as she did so. "If a gentle man was to see your dress covered in chocolate dessert he might find you un-lady like." I finished with a shaking voice when I saw my sister's expression change from being not so amused to enragement. Her sky blue eyes burned in rage before she strides towards me with a menacing aura to her. My blood ran cold when I saw her raise her open hand in the air. My cheek stung in pain when her palm met with my face, a yelp of pain escaping my lips when she did it again to my other cheek. Tears blurred my vision as I tried to ignore the pain on both of my cheeks, tucking my hair behind my ear while I gazed at the floor in fear. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" Jacqueline sneered in my face. I nodded at her statement, but avoided eye contact with her. She picked up the cake once again and returned to eating it like the sin Gluttony itself, my mind wondering at the thought of how she managed to keep her figure so thin with all the eating she does. My hands tightened in fists as a dark feeling overtook my heart, my head swirling with voice whispering dark, murderous things to my conscious. A sound like glass shattering met my ears before Jacqueline glanced up to see a light broke in the kitchen which left a small spot in a slight shadow. My sister raised an eyebrow at the weird event before shrugging it off and returning to enjoying her cake. "Jacqueline! What on earth do you think you're doing!?" My mother's voice snapped. She entered the room with her usual angered grimace and glared towards Jacqueline. My sister's expression changed to surprise at mother's sudden burst in, her hands scrambling to set the plate of cake down on the counter. She wiped her hand with the back of her hand before she pointed towards me, a bad feeling already coming to your stomach. "She made me do it mother! She told me if I ate some cake before the ball that I wouldn't be so hungry at the ball!" Jacqueline exclaimed. My eyes widened at her weak accusation. Surely Mother wouldn't believe such a fib. Her blue eyes glanced over to me sternly and she turned towards me with her arms crossed. "Tell me why would you tell your sister such a thing, (Y/N)?" She asked me coldly. I felt yourself wanting to shrink while my mouth stuttered out words that didn't come together and my face heated up. "I bet she wants all the men to herself!" Sister cried out, causing me to become sick of her bullshit she's given me since we became teenagers. My hands became fists again and my face changed to anger which surprised both of them since I've never show an emotion besides my weak state. "That's bullshit and you know that, Jacqueline! I'm not even going to that ball!" I shouted as loud as I could towards her, my eyes now dark and cold alone with how my heartfelt at that exact moment. Her blue eyes widened in shock before they were flooded with tears. She hid her face in her hands and sobbed loudly, my Mother showing sympathy for her and wrapping her arms around my sister. Mother whispered kind things to her and stroked her golden locks. This was ridiculous! She always acts as if Jacqueline is her baby girl, that if anyone hurts her she'll have them regret it. If anyone hurts you my little jewel, then they shall have hell to pay. She would always tell Jacqueline, ever since we were little. I never got her love! Jacqueline was the little princess she always wanted and I was just nothing more, but a servant to her! "(Y/N), you shall apologize to your sister this instant!" Mother hissed at me while still lulling Jacqueline into a calm state. I crossed my arms stubbornly as I was tired of all these commands and orders, my ability to put up with them now very slim. "No." I curtly replied. That's when Mother's eyes turned dark and clouded with rage. She let go of my sister to strike me across the face as hard as she could. I gasped when it felt like my jaw dislocated by how hard her blow was and turned to see Jacqueline behind her with a look of shock of her own. This wasn't the first time Mother hit me, but it was the first time Mother has hit me in front of Jacqueline and I guess she thought Mother was an angel from above. Mother still stood there while breathing heavily in rage. "Never talk to me like that you ungrateful little brat." She strained through clenched teeth. I stared her in the eyes in a challenging way while my hands twitched in some kind of twisted rage. The voices came flooding back into my head and caused an aching pain to enter the back of your head. The voices egged me on to do twisted things as payback for the way my mom treated me. My body seemed to move on its own as my hands flew to Mother's neck, my hands squeezing around mother's neck as hard as it could. The sound of her choking alerted my older sister of my actions while she gasped in terror. She finally registered in her brain what to do and ran over to us, breaking us both apart to only see dark purple and blue bruises decorating Mother's neck. I started to breath heavily and the voices in my head grow louder and louder until I couldn't hear anything my sister was screaming at me and what she was crying out to Mother. My hand reached over to the large knife sitting on the counter next to me, my conscious screaming at me not to do this. No matter how horrible Mother treated me. She did birth me after all…but she seems to regret having me at all, like I was some mistake she had on a drunken night. My conscious was drowned out with the dark voices, causing a wicked smile to enter upon my lips. I hid the knife behind my back before walking up to my writhing, gasping mother. A part of me pushed through the voices, telling me not to do it and that this wasn't me at all, that I was being controlled by a dark power. But if it was a dark power than why does it feel so good to be in control? After all these years I finally have Mother feel my pain, nothing could feel better to me in this blind rage. "(Y/N), stop!" Jacqueline cried out to me with tears flowing down her cheeks and shaking hands reaching out to grab me back, but I already lifted up the knife and brought it down onto Mother's chest. When I looked up at Mother's face I saw her eyes widen and stay that way with dull, glazed over honey brown eyes, a little part of me dying inside. Blood soaked through her beautiful white and black dress like her life was draining from her, which I guess was happening right now. Jacqueline gasped as her hands flew to her mouth and sobs escaped from her lips even more before she took off running out of the kitchen and into the hallways where she called out for help, from our butler. I lifted the knife again and stabbed it back into her chest where blood splattered across my face and simple blue day gown, my eyes traveling down to the pendant resting on her cold chest. It was a deep purple gem about the size of a quarter and it was connected to a silver chain that still seemed like new despite having been passed down for decades. "Doesn't feel so good does it Mother?" I spat before taking the pendant off of her and placing around my own neck. They say only the child of the parent's choice would receive it, I remember hearing Mother tell Jacqueline that she deserved this when she passes on. Please, Jacqueline doesn't do shit except lie around the mansion and eat every dessert the manor has left over. "(Y/N), what did you do!?" A voice exclaimed in shock, my head turning to the doorway to see our butler, James in the hallway with wide eyes at the sight of me with a bloody knife. My mind seemed to clear up as the voices went away and I gained back control of my body. In confusion I looked down to see my mother's corpse lying underneath me, my eyes widening and my blood running ice cold at the sight. Tears blurred my vision when I noticed in my hand was a bloody knife, my hands covered in Mother's blood as well. "No, no, NO, NO!" I shouted in frustration, throwing the knife down next to my mother's dead body and running past Jacqueline and James. I ran as fast as my legs could go and left the mansion and out into the open woods. I noticed it was pretty dark out, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get a far away from my family as possible. I kept running into the dark woods until my legs gave out underneath me and caused me to fall forward and onto the hard grass covering the wood floor. A loud, sorrowful sob came from my lips when the image of my dead mother kept flashing in y head, the culprit obviously me for I was the only one holding the knife and covered in Mother's blood. W-What the hell happened to me out there? I thought while wiping my tears, but they still kept flowing from my eyes. Honestly, I didn't remember anything back there; everything went black after Mother told me never to address her that way again. I was just in a dark, cold abyss as my body apparently went on a rampage and murdered my mother. The worst part is the fact that Mother was incorporated with a large company which was bound not to help me get away from the police. Another thing was I didn't even bother hiding my finger prints and Jacqueline saw me commit the crime so she was a witness. I wasn't sure about James though. He was a very close friend of mine despite being eighteen and well, he was sort of mu therapist. Whenever I'd feel depressed or something along those lines he'd let me talk to my content and wouldn't complain about how I was holding up his duties around the house. "I-I'm a monster…" I whispered with a shaky voice. That couldn't have been me who killed her; I never even once thought of killing Mother even though she always abused me and gave me poor hospitality. I've always loved her ever since I was born, even after the cold glares she would give me and the countless beatings I would get for messing something up. When I was two was the first time she beat me for taking some cake on the counter, it was a nice chocolate cake with pretty icing roses and everything. After taking a handful of cake and eating it Mother caught me and I'll never forget how her eyes turned from the cold stare she would give me to the fiery enragement in a flicker of a second. Her hand immediately met my cheek and she smacked the chocolate cake out of my hand, the dessert landing in a mess upon the floor. That's when she took me to my room and hit me repeatedly for ruining the cake made for the company meeting she was having today. I kept crying out that I was sorry and that I didn't know, but she just kept hitting me with all her strength. Finally after she either ran out of anger, or ran out of time before the meeting started she left me in my room and told me she wouldn't feed my dinner tonight. Mother said I had to stay in my room for the rest of the day. After that it turned out I'd have to stay in my room for the rest of my days until today, the only time she'd ever let me out being when she needed me to work around the house. "May I ask what you are doing out here, miss?" A voice asked, breaking the silence of the dark woods. My eyes glanced up to see a man in a butler outfit towering over me, his slightly golden red eyes making me uneasy. My mind traveled to the thought of how he got out here and how he noticed me through all these trees. "I should ask you the same thing, sir." I told him while getting to my feet and dusting off my dark blue gown, my (E/C) eyes meeting his golden red ones. A smile came upon his lips, a secretive smile seeming as if he knew the biggest secret known to mankind. "I was just going to pick some things up for my master when I heard some crying." He explained. I crossed my arms at this suspicious man, his aura giving off a dark and mysterious power. His eyes roamed my body, but not in a seductive way, more like he was expecting me to have something, but what was he looking for me to have? "Were you going on carriage?" I questioned him as his eyes flickered back up to mine. He gave me a nod in response. "Strange. I can barely hear a thing when I'm riding in my carriage. With the horses hooves stomping and the wooden wheels hitting every rock, causing the carriage to bounce and make all kinds of sounds." I said, expecting this strange butler to show an expression of shock or surprise that I caught him, but he just simply held the same look. "I have a keen sense of hearing, miss. Please, don't mistake me for someone who wishes to take advantage of you." He told me while my mind kept telling me his alibi wasn't exactly strong, but where else did I have to go? But, I don't want to bring the police into their lives; after all it was my doing so I didn't want to drag them into it. "I appreciate your offer, but I'm not the kind of person you want to offer your hospitality to." I explained while my eyes stayed on the forest floor. "I should be going now," I turned around, about to walk off in the opposite direction when I heard his voice again. "Don't be so humble. You seem to hold something I need," He spoke, my eyes slightly widening in shock at his statement. He couldn't possibly mean what I think he does, does he? I didn't turn around and just kept staring onward into the deep forest. "What do you mean? I'm nothing more, but a servant." I laughed coldly. My body slightly tensed when his gloved hand came to rest upon my shoulder, my head turning to see him with his smirk in the corner of my eye. "I know a wavering force when I see one." He spoke calmly, his hand slightly moved, causing my instinct to kick in and turn around quickly. His eyes slightly widened at my speed, but they quickly returned to their professional glow. My eyes widened in rage at the fact that this man wouldn't leave me alone. Didn't he understand that I don't want his master's hospitality!? I clenched my teeth at his clam stature, my mind starting to become clouded with the dark voices again, but I shook my head and tried to keep myself from murdering another person. "Your body is currently trying to fight off the dark attempting to consume your well being." "Leave me alone!" I shouted, my hands clenching into fists just like the moment before I killed Mother. He just stayed stoic and stood his ground, my shouting not doing anything to frighten him. "But they're both evenly matched. It's an ever going war inside your conscious." This man was really starting to piss me off! "You need to find out which one you feel is more," His index finger touched my head, the twisted voice vanishing all at once as my rage seemed fade away as well. "Suitable for you," He finished as I growled slightly before smacking his hand away from my head, my mind racing at the fact he was able to do that with just a simple touch of his finger. "I told you I don't want your hospitality! I'll only bring you trouble!" I tried to tell him, but he still seemed to be interested in something I had, but I swear there was nothing I had that would benefit him. He chuckled darkly before placing a hand on his hip and smiling slightly at me, a sinister twist somewhere in there. "Please, Miss. It seems you have nowhere else to run and you are free to leave whenever you want while you stay in my master's manor." He swindled. I crossed my arms and looked at the ground in thought, my head aching and causing me to give out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, but I warned you. If anything happens to your master's manor it's no longer my responsibility." I muttered before turning to him and giving him a slight grin to which he responded with a grin of his own, but it seemed like it had an artificial factor to it as if he smiled that smirk so much, it's sort of just instinct now. I followed the butler to the carriage with a nervous mind and slightly shaky hands with fear. Wait, I didn't even know this man's name and I'm going on a carriage ride with him. It wasn't easy for someone to acquire such a fine suit as his, but that didn't mean he wasn't a someone dangerous. "Who are anyways?" I asked while he held out his gloved hand for me to enter the carriage. I placed my hand in his before stepping into the carriage and taking a seat inside the high class transportation. "Sebastian Michaels, butler of the Phantomhive manor." He spoke, an arm going behind his back as he bowed from outside the carriage, standing back up to show a pleased face. "It's nice to meet you, Miss." 


End file.
